Familial Indulgence
by bhanesidhe
Summary: One-Shot! 850 word drabble. Spoilers for Manga Chapter 235-237, Sasuke's POV


WARNINGS: Un-betad, off the cuff as per usual. Spoilers. Sort of technically for Chapter 237 but not in any plot driven way. Why? Because I exchanged 'idiot' for 'fool' for integrities sake. XD

I couldn't help it. Yet, again, I write for a character I have little if any love for, that being Sasuke Uchiha.

AUTHOR NOTES: Dedicated to Symon 'cuz he let me bully him into participating in NanNoWriMo, and it's hypocritical of me to make him share his writing when he knows how well I still hide my own.

DISCLAIMER: Kishimoto-sensei, Shonen Magazine and all sorts of people at VIZ own Naruto and the premises therein. My love for them all is what stems this creation, with entirely no other monetary gain.

* * *

**Familial Indulgence**

Sasuke thinks about his family all the time. Not just his brother, no. He thinks about his parents of course, but others as well, Family-- faces and names he's taken for granted. He thinks about them all the time not because he misses them, although he does. He thinks about them because if he doesn't keep them in mind than it's like they never existed at all and then where would the strength of his lineage be?

--

The Uchiha Clan; wiped out.

It's a horrible phrase because it's hurtfully true. So when Sasuke is quieted in contemplation, that's where he is; in his mind, wrapped in his relatives, considering the world through the view of Uchiha.

The local police station still carries his clan's insignia over the doorway although no Uchiha has passed through it for several years. Sasuke never looks towards it when passing it en route; in that respect Uchiha personified "Justice" and Sasuke feels the justice his blood seeks won't be found in a lawful venue. Sasuke has never considered if this line of reasoning would bring shame to his family name. Instead he considers that his forefathers spent lifetimes in those halls making up for his lack of interest in the field of law enforcement. The village of Konoha will indulge him that much.

When Kakashi-sensei first revealed his Sharingan in battle, the shock of it shook Sasuke to his core. Kakashi was known as a 'genius' ninja, certainly worthy of admiration prior to this knowledge but more remarkably, he was a man who coveted something Uchiha. Someone like himself, who couldn't look in a mirror without reflecting on lose. Admittedly Sasuke was conflicted because Kakashi was not family but for the first time since his clan had been wiped out he felt a pang of kinship toward someone. It had nothing to do with a shared technique really, but everything to do with enduring a life of remorse. So, when each morning Kakashi arrives late to meet Team 7, Sasuke says nothing to chastise him, asks no sort of explanation of him, because he has a good idea of what keeps him. It's the very least he could indulge his elder.

When Sakura first held Sasuke in her arms it was remarkable. Sakura was as easy to read as a billboard, so her affection wasn't surprising. What surprised him was the tone she took, "Please... Stop..." she wasn't actually asking the polite phrasing was more out of habit than sincerity but demanding the act of him. He'd clearly taken notice of it over the pulpy smell of violence and open wounds that surrounded. These things overwhelmed his sense but she cut through it all with a heavy-handed embrace, locking his limbs to his side. Haruno Sakura is sharp-minded, an undisputed fact, so it wasn't within her nature to act without reason. And Sasuke could have hurt her, badly at that, but her obvious concern for his well-being overruled her own safeguards. Sasuke never pretended to understand what made that girl's mind tick, how someone so smart could do something so selflessly stupid. And so he let her voice guide his actions; it was the least he could indulge her.

When Sasuke fights Naruto there's no doubt he will defeat him. It is inconceivable, to him, what could be going through the fool's head to think he stands a chance. He's out-skilled, out-classed and without a chance... and too painfully dumb to realize it. It's incredible the way Naruto's ever facial twitch expresses his emotions. Distress, confusion, betrayal, desperation, determination; and to think it's one of the first things a Ninja is taught 'control their emotion during combat'. Watching Naruto's shifting features is like watching a light-show; Sasuke can only vaguely remember a time when his face was so open and eager. But Naruto's determination is a master technique in itself; Sasuke has learned to never underestimate Naruto. Sure he's an idiot but a masterful idiot. And when they fight and their signature techniques clash head on, it should be enough to destroy them both but it doesn't, they realize too late killing one another right now would resolve nothing. When Sasuke watches Naruto unconscious defeated face, all the while the pains of Orochumaru's level-two seal taking its toll on him, he can't help but honestly feel he should say something. His loathed brother had at least imparted him that much, something to wake him, to drive him, he should indulge him that much, but the rains start in and his pain worsens.

When Naruto does fight him again, and Sasuke has no doubt he will, Sasuke won't hold back. He keeps it in mind 'No more pulling punches,' he owes Naruto that much.

--

While Sasuke puts up with Orochumaru he grows stronger as promised, he learns to surpass his limits and to embrace the uniqueness of his blood-line, of Uchiha. It is no easy task but Sasuke suffers through it in belligerent silence. When Sasuke is quieted in contemplation, that's where he is; in his mind, wrapped in his relatives, thinking of his family.


End file.
